The properties of mineral acids are such that these acids can cause serious and painful burns to exposed skin or eyes. Moreover, spills of concentrated mineral acids evolve irritating and harmful fumes which can also lead to deleterious results. Spilled concentrated mineral acids should therefore not be allowed to contaminate the air and water. Generally reaction of the concentrated mineral acids with water and/or most neutralizing substance involves the evolution of much heat and is therefore avoided.
Therefore, there is a need for a composition of matter for controlling and cleaning up spilled mineral acids at a relatively safe rate and at a cost that is not prohibitively expensive.